


Primping

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "What were you doing, princess? Primping for me?"
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	Primping

**Author's Note:**

> Because there needs to be more flustered Allura in this fandom.

When Lance suggests that they do a training session together, Allura agrees immediately. Objectively, it makes sense that he helps her with Blue's controls. It has absolutely nothing to do with the way that Lance makes her smile and laugh like no one else.

Still, she spends way too long in front of the mirror, making sure that her armor is adjusted properly and that the pink and white surface is absolutely spotless and gleaming. She knows that she's acting absolutely ridiculous, but she can't help it. Impressing Lance is important to her.

She just wishes that she could act less like a lovestruck teenager and more like the leader that she's supposed to be.

Before she knows it, Lance is knocking on the door. She whirls around, startled. "I'm coming!"

"I was starting to think that you weren't coming," Lance says casually, nudging her elbow gently. "What were you doing, princess? Primping for me?"

"In your dreams," she retorts, unwilling to admit that she was doing exactly that.

"You know, blue is a good color for you," Lance says, startling Allura; it takes all of her composure to keep from blushing.

"Thank you, Lance," she replies, somehow managing to keep her voice steady. "Shall we get started now?"

"Sure thing, princess!" Lance says cheerfully, clambering up into the cockpit and standing behind her. "This is the stabilizer, and this lever here is for going faster," he explains, reaching over her shoulder and pointing to the aforementioned instruments.

Quiznack, he's close! She can feel his breath right next to her ear, and-oh great, now she's blushing. She clears her throat and tries to play it off.

This is going to be awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
